Legend of Namikaze
by Reinzhu Namikaze
Summary: Naruto bocah kesepian tanpa kasih sayang keluarga padahal memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, Ah pusing gua bikin summary,langsung aja nih nikmatin my first story :D
1. Chapter 1

Hari yang cerah di mansion Namikaze,seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning sepanjang bahu dan mata berarna biru bagaikan samudra wajahnya yang tampan serta kulitnya yang putih tanpa cacat dialah sang Konoha Kiiroi senko Namikaze Minato yang saat ini menjadi pemimpin desa konoha no sato atau yang disebut dengan hokage dialah Yondaime Hokage,Minato saat ini sedang melatih anaknya yang berusia 7 tahun,dan seorang anak yang lainnya yang berambut kuning hanya bisa melihat kembarannya itu di latih oleh ayahnya. mereka adalah si merah a.k.a Namikaze Menma (karena rambut menma merah mengikuti ibunya ) dan si kuning a.k.a Namikaze Naruto (karena rambut naruto kuning mengikuti ayahnya).

Naruto dan Menma adalah anak kembar dari Minato dan Kushina.

Minato sangat semangat mengawasi latihan dari Menma yang merupakan Jinchuriki dari Musang ekor sembilan atau Kyuubi,Menma juga yang dipercayai oleh Minato sebagai anak dalam ramalan karena adanya Kyuubi didalam tubuh Menma sehingga membuat mereka sangat menyayangi Menma dan melupakan satu hal atau lebih tepatnya satu orang yaitu Naruto.

jangankan untuk menyayangi Naruto menganggapnya ada pun tidak, meraka hanya fokus terhadap Menma karna beranggapan Menma lebih butuh kasih sayang dari pada Naruto karna ramalan bodoh yang mengatakan Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan yang bahkan ramalan itu masih diragukan oleh Jiraiya,dan karen hal itu juga membuat Naruto sangat kesepian,dia tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua'nya.

Namikaze Menma memang dianggap sebagai anak dalam ramalan oleh Namikaze Minato,selain karna adanya jinchuuriki dalam tubuhnya Menma juga memiliki banyak bakat potensial dia juga mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya.

Tapi mereka semua salah besar karena prodigy yang sebenatnya adalah Naruto,dia merupakan seorang Jenius yang kepintarannya melebihi klan Nara di umurnya yang baru enam tahun dia memiliki kontrol chakra yang sekelas dengan Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju memiliki ke lima jenis elemen yaitu futon,katon,raiton,doton dan suiton,serta sebuah rahasia yang sangat penting dia mempunyai dojutsu terkuat yaitu Rinnegan.

Semua kemampuannya itu dia dapat karena dia sering berlatih sendiri di dalam hutan kematian tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya,dia mempelajari itu semua dari gulungan jutsu yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan konoha dan juga dari perpustakaan milik keluarga namikaze. Dan untuk dojutsu itu dia dapatkan saat dia sedang dalam puncak amarahnya di karenakan dia selalu di abaikan oleh orangtuanya.

Hidup Naruto selalu sendirian dan dia sangat ingin sekali mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya walau hanya sebentar saja sudah cukup,tapi hal itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan semata. Dan karena hal itulah dia jadi membenci keluarganya itu.

Dia berjanji dalam hatinya akan membalas semua rasa sakit yang di dapatkan dari orangtuanya. Dia akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat untuk menghancurkan keluarganya dan juga konoha.

Naruto akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk membuat negara damai dan nyaman tanpa rasa sakit.

Tbc

Profil Namikaze Naruto

Usia : 7 tahun

Status : -

Elemen : katon,doton,suiton,futon,dan raiton

Kekai genkai : mokuton dan hyoton

Dojutsu : Rinnegan

Klasifikasi : SS

Profil Namikaze Menma

Usia : 7 tahun

Status : -

Element : katon,suiton,futon

Kekai genkai : rantai cakra dan hyoton

Dojutsu : -

Rank ninja : S

Please To Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank's buat semua yg udah pm dan review fic pertama saya ...

Semua saran dan kritik kalian saya terima,dan saran sarannya akan saya usahakan ...

Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakter bukan punya saya.

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto X ( minta saran donk :D )

Warning : fic gaje,typo bertebaran,ooc

Normal pov

Di kediaman hokage saat ini telah berkumpul seluruh anggota keluarga yang terlihat bahagia,yah kecuali seorang anak kecil berambut kuning.

"Menma dan Naruto, mulai besok kalian akan masuk akademi ninja konoha" ucap kepala keluarga.

"Benarkah Tou-chan ? " Ucap Menma.

"Tentu saja benar anakku,karena aku ingin kau bisa menjadi sepertiku" ucap minato.

"Tapi mengapa si kuning itu ikut masuk ke akademi segala ? Padahal kan dia lemah" ucap menma lagi.

"Itu karena permintaan sandaime hokage,jadi ya mau tak mau harus kuturuti, karena ku menghormati beliau" ucap minato.

"Oh begitu" ucap menma.

"Nah menma,kau harus berlatih dengan bersungguh-sungguh agar Cita-citamu tercapai" ucap Kushina.

"Ha'i ka'chan" ucap menma.

"Naruto, karena ini permintaan sandaime, maka kau jangan sampai mengecewakan beliau atau kau akan ku hukum jika sampai mengecewakan sandaime" ucap minato dengan nada besi.

"Ha'i Tou-sama" ucap naruto.

Skip time esok harinya di akademi ninja.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap seseorang dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi sensei" ucap semua murid.

"Baiklah,namaku umino iruka,dan aku akan memperkenalkan dua orang murid baru di akademi ini" ucap iruka.

"baiklah kalian berdua silahkan masuk, dan juga kalian sebutkan Nama dan cita-cita kalian" ucap iruka lagi.

"Hai namaku Namikaze Menma, cita-citaku menjadi Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah konoha" ucap menma dengan semangat tinggi.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, cita-citaku atau lebih tepatnya ambisiku adalah membunuh pemberi rasa sakit" ucap naruto dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah kalian berdua silahkan duduk, untuk menma kau duduk di samping sasuke dan untuk naruto kau boleh duduk di dekat shikamaru" ucap iruka.

"Baik sensei" ucap menma.

"Hn" ucap naruto.

Skip hingga ujian kelulusan genin.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita akan melakukan ujian untuk kelulusan kalian menjadi genin, keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian pada ujian kali ini"

"Baik sensei" ucap seluruh siswa akademi.

Skip time hingga pembagian tim.

Tim 1-6 skip (ane ga tau nama namanya)

Tim 7

"Namikaze Menma,Haruno Sakura,dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan pembimbing Hatake Kakashi" ucap iruka.

Tim 8

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Rein, Aburame Shino, dengan jounin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai." seru Iruka.

"Karena Tim 9 masih aktif, jadi kita lompati" seru iruka lagi.

Tim 10

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji,dengan jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi." Seru Iruka.

Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan, Choji masih sibuk dengan kripik kentang yang menjadi makanannya, sedangkan Ino menatap kedua rekannya bosan dan malaas.

'Kenapa harus se'tim dengan kedua anak seperti mereka sih' pikir Ino malas.

"Dan karena kelas kita kelebihan dua orang maka Tim 11, hanya terdiri dari Hyuuga hinata,dan Namikaze Naruto dengan jounin pembimbing Anko Mitarashi" ucap iruka.

"Baiklah sekarang kelas di bubarkan, dan ingat jonin pembimbing kalian akan tiba dalam waktu 1 jam lagi. Sekali lagi selamat sudah menjadi Genin Konoha." Serunya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Skip perkenalan dengan jounin.

"Perkenalkan,namaku mitarashi anko,sejujurnya aku malas menjadi jounin dari bocah bocah genin seperti kalian,karena itu jika ada diantara kalian yang hanya ingin bermain ninja lebih baik kalian menjadi warga biasa saja,karena ninja itu keras,dan mengorbankan perasaan demi desa" ucap anko panjang lebar.

"Baik,sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian berdua, di mulai dari kau bocah kuning" ucap anko.

"Hn, namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap naruto.

"Ha'i, namaku hyuuga hinata" ucap gadis indigo.

"Dan sekarang kita akan melakukan sparing, kalian berdua lawan aku" ucap anko.

"Ku beri waktu 30 menit untuk mengalahkan ku dan ingat serang aku dengan niat membunuh agar kalian bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik kalian, apa kalian paham " seru anko.

"Hn / ha'i " ucap naruto dan hinata bersamaan.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang ! " ucap anko.

Skip time.

"Hah ternyata mereka berdua cukup hebat untuk ukuran genin yang baru lulus" batin anko.

"Nah kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini, kalian berdua tidaklah layak menjadi genin,tapi lebih layak menjadi high cunin" ucap anko.

Mendengar ucapan anko,mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Mulai besok kita akan berkumpul setiap pagi jam 8 d training ground 11, dan kuharap saat berlatih denganku kalian pastikan kondisi kebugaran kalian, karena aku akan melatih kalian dengan cara yang sama seperti melatih anbu" ucap anko tegas.

"Hn / ha'i" ucap naruto dan hinata bersamaan.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pulang" ucap anko.

Dan anko pun langsung shunshin dari tempat itu.

"Naruto-kun,kapan kita akan tetap melaksanakan "misi" kita ? Ucap hinata.

"Nanti setelah ujian chunin selesai kita akan segera menjalankan "misi" tersebut hinata-chan" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang duluan naruto-kun" ucap hinata.

"Hn" ucap naruto.

Sementara itu di kantor hokage telah berkumpul para jounin pembimbing untuk melaporkan hasil "ujian" kecil mereka terhadap genin yang baru lulus.

"Baiklah,sekarang laporkan hasil penilaian kalian terhadap genin muda tahun ini" ucap sang hokage.

"Ha'i, tim 7 lulus" ucap kakashi.

"Tumben sekali kau kakashi meluluskan genin,mengingat kebiasaanmu yang selalu menggagalkan genin dalam tes yang kau berikan" ucap Asuma sarutobi.

"Yahh genin bimbinganku kali ini ternyata memenuhi syarat yang kubuat" ucap kakashi.

"Nah tim selanjutnya" ucap hokage.

"Tim 8 lulus" ucap kurenai.

"Tim 10 lulus" ucap ucap asuma.

"Tim 11 lulus dengan sempurna" ucap anko.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengagumkan" tanya hokage pada anko.

"Ya karena dari laporan tentang genin yang kudapat dari iruka tentang genin yang akan kutangani semuanya salah, karena bagiku mereka berdua sudah berada di level high chunin" ucap anko dengan bangga.

"Dan mungkin dalam 2 atau 3 tahun lagi mereka akan menjadi sekelas kau kakashi" ucap anko lagi.

"Apa ? Tidak mungkin" batin para jounin.

"Apa kau serius tentang ini anko ? " Ucap yondaime hokage.

"Tentu saja aku serius,dan aku akan mendidik mereka seperti para anbu di didik" ucap anko dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Hm itu terserah kau anko, dan laporkan terus kepadaku tentang perkembangan mereka" ucap hokage.

"Hn" ucap anko.

" okee kalian semua boleh pergi" ucap hokage.

"Ha'i" ucap seluruh jounin dan mereka pergi dengan shunshin.

"Bagaimana bisa bocah itu menjadi kuat, bahkan aku saja tidak pernah melatih dia, dan anak hiashi itu juga setahuku hanyalah anak yang pemalu dan lemah yang mudah di kalahkan oleh adiknya sendiri" batin minato.

"Hahh sepertinya aku harus membicarakan ini dengan hiashi" batin minato.

Dan hokage pun langsung memberikan tanda pada anbu di ruangan hokage untuk mendekat.

"Fuma, tolong panggilkan kepala klan hyuuga suruh menghadapku,ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padanya" ucap hokage pada anbu dengan kode fuma.

"Ha'i" ucap anbu itu dan langsung pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap hokage.

"Ada apa hokage-sama memanggilku kesini" ucap kepala klan hyuuga itu.

"Ahh tak perlu formal terhadap kawanmu ini hiashi" ucap minato.

"Baiklah,ada apa minato" ucap hiashi.

"Begini aku ingin bertanya tentang putrimu hinata, aku ingin tau sudah sejauh mana kemampuan ninjanya menurutmu" ucap minato.

"Ahh dia masih seperti dulu,tak ada yang berubah" ucap hiashi.

"Asal kau tau hiashi,sepertinya dia dan anakku sudah berkembang pesat dan menurut hasil tes yang di berikan oleh Anko mitarashi,mereka berdua sudah sekelas high chunin" ucap minato.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Anak mu dan anak ku itu sama-sama lemah dan tak terlihat berbakat menjadi ninja" ucap hiashi tak percaya dengan laporan dari teman nya itu.

"Yaa akupun awalnya juga tak percaya dengan perkataan anko, tapi laporannya itu di dukung data data yang dia berikan dari tes yang dia lakukan siang tadi" ucap minato.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas laporanmu minato, akan ku tes anakku hari ini juga untuk melihat kemampuannya" ucap hiashi.

"Ya sama-sama" ucap minato.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap hiashi dan langsung keluar dari ruangan hokage.

"Hahh sebaiknya aku pulang karena pekerjaan telah selesai, aku rindu dengan kushina, masak apa dia hari ini ya" ucap minato.

Dan hokage pun menghilang dari ruangan itu dengan kilatan kuning khas nya itu.

Skip ke esokan harinya di training ground 11.

Saat ini sedang berkumpul 2 genin dan 1 jounin, mereka sedang berlatih dengan keras seperti seorang anbu.

"Ternyata sensei tidak main-main dengan ucapannya kemarin tentang cara berlatihnya itu" batin hinata.

"Nah sekarang kita akan berlatih jutsu elemen, apa kalian berdua telah mengetahui jutsu elemen kalian ?" Tanya anko pada kedua muridnya itu.

"Hn,elemen dasarku katon,dan doton tapi berkat mata ini aku jadi menguasai semua elemen dasar" ucap naruto sambil menunjukkan rinnegan pada anko.

"Ba-bagimana bisa kau memiliki mata dewa shinobi itu naruto ? " Ucap anko.

"Hm mungkin karena aku tampan" ucap naruto dengan senyum menawan.

"Kau bisa melucu juga, eh ? Ucap anko.

Dan hinata hanya memerah wajahnya melihat senyuman naruto itu.

"Dan kau hinata,apa kau telah mengetahui elemen dasarmu ?" Tanya anko pada hinata.

"Sudah sensei, elemen dasarku ada 2 yaitu doton dan suiton" ucap hinata.

"Wah bagus, dengan begini kita bisa membuat tim yang sangat kuat dalam bertahan dan sangat berbahaya saat menyerang" ucap anko.

"Kuharap kalian mampu bekerja sama dengan baik dan akan ku buat kalian menjadi pasangan ninja paling di takuti di duni shinobi ini" ucap anko.

"Hn / ha'i " ucap kedua genin muda tersebut.

"Nah kurasa latihan hari ini sudah cukup,kalian boleh pulang dan besok pagi datanglah kesini jam 7 karena kita akan memulai misi pertama kita" ucap anko.

"Tenang saja,kita tak akan melalakukan misi kelas rendah, aku akan meminta pada hokage untuk melaksanakan misi kelas B atau mungkin kelas A" ucap anko dengan seringaian sadisnya.

"Ha'i sensei" ucap hinata.

Sedangkan naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan sensei nya itu.

"Baiklah karena sudah sore, aku pergi dulu, jaa" ucap anko dan langsung shunsin.

"Hn hinata-chan, maukah kau menemaniku dulu ke danau" ucap naruto.

"Hm ayo kita kesana naruto-kun,sudah lama kita tak kesana lagi" ucap hinata dengan riang.

Skip hingga d tepi danau.

Disini tepi danau yang indah telah duduk berdampingan 2 orang genin berlainan jenis yang sedang bersantai sambil menikmati angin sore dan matahari yang mulai perlahan terbenam.

"Indah bukan naruto-kun" ucap hinata.

"Ya begitulah, dan tempat ini adalah tempat favorit kita berdua kan hinata-chan" ucap naruto.

"Hinata-chan apa kau serius ingin mengikutiku dan mendukungku terus dalam melaksanakan "misi" yang pernah ku katakan dahulu saat pertemuan kita pertama kalinya" ucap naruto.

"Tentu aku serius naruto-kun, karena aku mencintaimu,aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu" ucap hinatam

"Ya aku juga mencintaimu dan akan ku wujudkan impian kita hinata" ucap naruto.

Dan mereka pun berciuman.

"Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga naruto-kun" batin hinata d sela ciuman itu.

"Demi apapun,kau akan selalu ku jaga,dan jika ada yang berani melukaimu,aku takkan segan untuk menghancurkannya,meski lawanku dewa sekalipun aku takkan menyerah" batin naruto juga d sela ciuman mereka berdua.

TBC

Please Review


End file.
